The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to the field of image processing, and more specifically to a microwave image processing system ideally operating in the frequency range from 300 MHz to 300 GHz.
Microwave imaging is a field of research that attempts to solve the inverse scattering problem. When radio frequency (RF) energy moves through air and impinges on an object, scattering from the object occurs as the RF energy hits the surface and moves through the object. The idea of the inverse scattering problem is to measure this scattering field and, combined with other information about the object, determine an “image” of the object that created the measured scattered field. Microwave imaging has been used for imaging objects such as, for example, the entire, or parts of, the human body.